villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Muttley
Muttley is a recurring antagonist and the secondary antagonist from the famous cartoon with Dick Dastardly, named Wacky Races and its spin off Dastardly & Muttley in their Flying Machines. Muttley is an anthropomorphic dog whose race is unknown, as well as a faithful and unfaithful minion of Dastardly. He has a wheezy laugh that is mostly heard at Dastardly's expense and Dastardly would sometimes retaliate by thumping Muttley on the head. He was voiced by the late , who also voiced Scooby-Doo. He is currently voiced by Billy West. Biography Muttley made his first appearance in the famous cartoon of the year 1968, Wacky Races. He appears to be the sidekick of the villain Dick Dastardly. Dastardly and Muttley later had their own spin off show called Dastardly & Muttley in their Flying Machines and were paired together as villains later on in further Hanna-Barbera programmes, such as Yogi's Treasure Hunt. Muttley as the name says by its self, is a mixed breed dog, as he is identified in Wacky Races as a bloodhound, pointer, Airedale and a hunting dog. In an episode from Flying Machines named Sappy Birthday, Muttley shows a calendar, where he reveals that April 16 is his birthday. Though Dastardly's faithful companion, there are times when Muttley dislikes him as much as everyone else because of his bossiness, ill treatment and slave driving. So he occasionally grumbled and cursed him behind his back and laughs when ever he sees his master getting his comeuppance. His tail can also be used as a propeller to stop him from falling. In Flying Machines, Muttley is shown to be a horder of medals as he is always asking Dastardly for one for obeying his commands or whenever he tries to save him from falling. If Dastardly didn't have one, he would purposely drop him. If he is given a medal he will give sighs of delight before floating in the air and land back on the ground, though Dastardly would often rip the medals off his chest as a punishment for his incompetence. However Muttley sometimes bites the hand of anyone who tries to take the medals away from him. He also has a great imagination as seen in the segment Magnificent Muttley where he imagines himself as a hero in roles such a Pirate, Cowboy, Astronaut and Superhero with Dastardly as the villain. Scoob! 2020 Muttley is expected to appear in the upcoming Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe installment, Scoob!. Audio Sample Gallery Muttley.jpg|Muttley's original appearance lfSIWEcM_o.jpg|Muttley in the Wacky Races reboot Bj1Dg7Hb_o.jpg b3brcBza_o.jpg 60116261 2737627822920951 4022368100127534248 n.jpg 7m0LlPGr_o.jpg tumblr_pc316uQHLW1tzo08zo2_1280.jpg ZEiLygXc_o.jpg 7MCpw1hK_o.jpg R7QHhMYg o.jpg QSQtPtFf_o.jpg Muttley_Funko.jpg|Muttley's Funko Pop Happy Retirement.jpg Muttley in Scoob!.jpg|Muttley in the upcoming Scooby-Doo movie titled "Scoob!" Trivia *In comics and merchandise, Muttley is colored green instead of his natural color. *The first episode of Dastardly and Muttley and their Flying Machines reveals that Muttley's birthday is on April 16th. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Protagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dimwits